


Day Two Hundred Thirty-Three || What You're Longing For

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [233]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: The things you treasure most are often the last things you look for.





	Day Two Hundred Thirty-Three || What You're Longing For

The things you treasure most are often the last things you look for.

Upon returning to Konoha, Sasuke really had no clue what he would do with himself. His brother was returned to him. Someone he thought forever lost, like all others of his bloodline. Even Obito had perished, and Sasuke thought himself the last pureblood Uchiha left living. And yet...Itachi’s return was one fraught with questions. So few people knew his truth. Knew that it was the elders of Konoha, not Itachi, that had sentenced a distraught and abused clan to death. Should that truth become known...it would likely tear Konoha apart. The other clans would call into question the balance of power. Would they ever be able to raise concerns to the central village government? Or would any semblance of dissatisfaction be met with just as hard a hand as they’d used against the Uchiha?

So...what to do…

But thankfully, they had an out. Debts owed from the Hyūga regarding two of the most key members: Hinata, and Neji. So, it was through them they worked. Eased the other clan into the truth, and their plans to address it. If the Hyūga stayed calm, and led by example, surely the others would do the same. Especially as Sasuke convinced his team to help him address others in their class tied to the other clans. Yamanaka, Aburame, Akimichi, and others.

And somehow...they did it. The council was pressed, surrounded by the clans and forced into a powerless resignation. Never again could ideas of old be implemented. And as Tsunade approached retirement, Kakashi hot on her heels to become Rokudaime, it was clear they were gone for good.

With Itachi’s pardon, maybe - just maybe - they’d have peace.

...but Sasuke knew it wouldn’t last. He and his brother had far too much blood on their hands, regardless of the reason. Those convinced of their guilt will never be persuaded otherwise. But all Sasuke cared about was making sure those coming after them, like Itachi’s son and daughter, would be left blameless.

...yet he knew better.

Of course, the Hyūga wanted recompense for their actions. When little Hanabi - barely a genin by that time - introduced the idea of an alliance, Sasuke balked. The last thing he wanted was another clan lording over what was left of his. But Itachi saw both the logic...and the costs, and ruled it a worthwhile price to pay.

And so...the Uchiha and Hyūga were brother clans once again.

And that...led to a rather interesting friendship.

With a grunt, Sasuke blocks a blow with lifted arms, throwing Naruto back as they spar. It’s a taijutsu only sort of arrangement, as anything more would be, well...catastrophic. Both men need to watch themselves with their post-war powers, after all. So whenever the urge overcomes them to work out a little stress or brooding thoughts, they spar.

Very carefully.

“All right, all right…break time,” Naruto then announces, heaving a bit for breath. Sasuke, opposite him, does much the same, a forearm wiping sweat from his brow. “Phew! Been a while since I worked that hard!”

“I thought you felt a little slow,” Sasuke can’t help but taunt.

“Oi! I was just takin’ it easy on ya!”

“Uh huh…” Hardly convinced, he takes a swig from his canteen. “You’re full of shit.”

“And you’re full of hot air,” the blond scowls, plopping into a sitting position with crossed legs. “T’heck’s gotten you in such a mood, huh?”

“I’m teasing you, dobe. If I really was trying to insult you...you’d know.” It’s still a bit...weird. Acting like this with Naruto. For quite some time after returning, Sasuke found himself unable to forgive the whole of his team for their actions. For ignoring his goals in place of their own, denying him his freedom of choice to accomplish the one thing that mattered to him...and even once learning what Konoha had done to him, _still_ insisting he return and forget vengeance.

His anger with them had burned bright up until the end of the war...and only cooled once they started making it up to him. Namely with their help with the council, but even then forgiveness has been slow to earn. Otherwise, he’s spent nearly all of his time with his family...and, oddly enough, the liaison between his clan and the Hyūga: Hinata. Seems he can hardly get away from her most days, and yet...he doesn’t really seem to mind.

“Yeah, yeah…” Naruto rebukes, pouting as he gets his own water. But the realization isn’t lost on him, eventually losing his bravado. “...kinda nice, y’know. Just...joking with ya. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, well, there was a reason for that.”

“...I know. And I know it don’t cut it, but...m’sorry.”

Finishing off his canteen, Sasuke sighs. “...at least you’re trying. Not everyone is.”

“...y’know...speaking of which…” Naruto braces an elbow on a knee, pointing to his old teammate. “What’s up with you and Hinata?”

“...what do you mean?”

“You’re, like...always hangin’ around her!”

That earns a deadpan. “...well, given that she and I are often made third wheels to you and Sakura, is that such a surprise?”

“No, I mean beyond that. I’ll see you with her when we aren’t even around!”

“She’s also the one doing rep work between our clans.”

“...uh huh.”

“...what?”

“M’just saying...you two spend an _awful lot of time_ together,” the jinchūriki teases, grinning behind the lip of his canteen.

“We’re not a thing.”

“...you suuure about that?”

“Yes, I’m sure about that,” Sasuke snaps back, throwing his empty waterskin at the blond.

“You mean you haven’t even thought about it?”

“Should I?”

“I dunno, I mean…” Naruto shrugs. “Isn’t there a reason you hang out with her so much?”

“I told you, she’s -”

“Third wheel, clan stuff, yeah yeah...but you’re telling me you don’t see her _any other time_ beyond that?”

“I...that’s not…?” Sasuke, for once, flounders. “...I don’t...know…”

Naruto’s demeanor softens. “...look man, m’not trying to give you a hard time. I just thought she was someone you were, y’know...cozying up to. I was really happy for you, cuz you deserve someone who makes you happy. I mean...Sakura and I are -”

“I know about you and Sakura,” Sasuke cuts in, mumbling.

“...you don’t want something like that?”

“...I don’t know what I want. Look…” A hand brushes back through black hair, clearly irritated. “It’s not so simple for me, okay? I spent...so much of my life practically alone. I didn’t make friends and crap like you did. I didn’t _want_ to. I had one goal, one purpose. I dunno how to _do_ anything like this. During all my years of puberty and when I should have been figuring this stuff out, I wasn’t giving it _any_ thought. I dunno what I’m doing! And -” He cuts off, a flicker of pain dancing across his face. “...why would anyone want to be with someone like me?”

“That’s not -!”

“You see how everyone looks at me. Treats me. To them, I’m just some mindless psychopath. All I ever wanted was to avenge my people…! Yeah, I did some shitty things, but never just for the sake of being shitty! I wanted my clan to get justice! And even now, I dunno if they really have it! But I’m still treated like all I wanted was to watch the world burn, when what I _really_ want is for all of this?” He gestures vaguely. “Everything that led up to that happening? Goes away. Never happens again. But I’m still the bad guy, and you’re mister hero. And the only person who doesn’t seem like that is...is…”

Turning on a heel, Sasuke paces, temper fraying. “...she’s in love with you!”

Shock wipes Naruto’s face clean. “...Sasuke…”

“She might act like she’s not, like she’s moved on, but I see it! I see the pain in her face when she sees you two together! And it kills me! Cuz she deserves better than that, and I’m...I’m worse. And even then…” His voice cracks. “...even then...if she ever saw me...she shouldn’t.”

“...why not?”

“Because being with me would be dangerous. I have a _lot_ of enemies, Naruto. A _lot_. And I don’t want to drag her into that, even if she’d let me. I couldn’t…” Sasuke’s head bows, suddenly heavy with the weight of the world. “...I couldn’t…”

Naruto hesitates, not...entirely sure how to respond. “...you...you love her, don’t you?”

“...I dunno what that means.”

“Sure sounds like it to me.”

“...and what do I do with that, huh?”

At once, Naruto’s expression hardens. Taking back to his feet, he steps right up to his friend, a hand on his shoulder. “..._you fight for it_,” he growls. “You think it wouldn’t be safe? _Make_ it safe. You’re the most powerful shinobi in the world, right up there with me. You think you wouldn’t protect what you’re longing for? Sasuke...you said it yourself. You’ve been alone for _so long_...you’re telling me you don’t want this?”

“...that’s not -?”

“That you wouldn’t _fight for this?_ That’s not the Sasuke I know.” Blues stare into black, unwavering. “...and even beyond that, you’re not alone. You’ve got your friends, and your family. We’re not gonna just stand idly by, man! We’re with you! If this is what’s gonna make you happy - if she’s what you’ve been looking for - go GET her! Don’t hesitate now, _not_ after how far you’ve come! That’s not your style.”

For once, raw emotion is plain on the Uchiha’s face, eyes wide and shaking as Naruto pounds nails into every weak spot. “...I…”

“She’d be good for you,” the blond murmurs. “Hinata, she’s...she’s gentle, and kind, and understanding. She’s also stubborn as hell, and fights for what she believes in, protects the people she cares about! If there’s anyone who could help you learn to love, and learn to live...it’d be her.” His hand gently shoves Sasuke back half a pace, as if in challenge. “...don’t let that go.”

For a long moment, Sasuke fights a thickness in his throat and a burning in his eyes. It’s been quite some time since someone spoke to him like that. Exposed him like that. “...all right,” he croaks, then clearing his throat. “All right.”

“Damn right. Now, here’s what you’re gonna do. Go home, shower, calm down...then go find her. And you tell her everything we just talked about.”

“...and if she says no?”

Naruto grins. “...she won’t. I already know it. Go on! Git!”

Still looking unsettled, Sasuke gives an unsteady nod, taking up his gear and walking a bit dazedly out of the training grounds.

Naruto, left behind, finishes up his water with a satisfied sigh. “...y’did good today, Naruto. Y’did good.”

**Author's Note:**

> OOF, this one was tough. Sasuke almost made me cry, poor guy ;o; He has it rough after the war, but...someone’s gonna make it better for him~
> 
> I won’t lie, most of the time I’m not too fond of Naruto...but this redeemed him a little bit in my eyes, lol - he does a lot of growing post-war in ALAS, and this just goes to show it!
> 
> Okay AO3ers, you might notice this post is early! I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow and won't have net to post, so you're getting all FIVE SHM posts and all FIVE 365 Days posts TODAY! That does mean you won't see posts from me until Thursday, but I hope dumping them all isn't too inconvenient - I need the AO3 links for the mirror posts I'm queueing on Tumblr. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading!


End file.
